Toothiana and the Huntsman
by ToothianaFrost
Summary: In an alternate universe where Tooth becomes Snow White, Bunnymund the Huntsmen, and Fem!Pitch,[ I'm just gonna call her Blackheart] is the evil queen. Jack as Willliam, North as the Duke, Sandy[I'm not gonna tell.]
1. How It Happened

_Once upon a time, in deep winter, Queen Rashmi was walking around the palace garden when she saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold. Reaching for it, she pricks her finger, causing three drops of blood to fall. And because the red seemed so alive against the white, she thought, "If only I had a child as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as a raven's wings, and all with the strength of that rose."_

_Soon after, a daughter was born to the Queen and was named, "Toothiana". And she was adored throughout the kingdom as much for her defiant spirit as for her beauty._

[There, Young Toothiana and Jack are walking towards the palace while Tooth is holding an injured bird.] Inside the palace, Queen Rashmi is being treated by the doctor when door opens and Tooth comes in with Jack.

"We found it in the woods. It's injured, Mother." Tooth walked towards Rashmi to show her the injured bird.

"It must have broken its wing." Rashmi cupped both the hand of her daughter which is holding the injured bird, "Don't worry, it will heal in time." Rashmi gave Tooth a reassuring smile.

"I'll look after it."

"You possess a rare beauty, my love," Rashmi said while she ran her fingers through Tooth's hair in a loving manner, "here.", Rashmi gently placed her hand above Tooth's chest where her heart should be. "Never lose it," Rashmi stroked Tooth's cheek gently;" It will serve you well when you become queen."

.

Young Jack climbs up a tree and is trying to reach out for an apple while Tooth watches while sitting on one of the tree's thick branch. "Be careful so you don't fall." said Tooth worriedly. Jack managed to take the apple and quickly responds to Tooth, "I'm just getting you an apple.", while he swiftly turned to face her. "Here you go." Tooth reaches out for the apple while saying _thank you_ but Jack pulled away before Tooth grabbed it.

"Jack!" Jack smiled mischievously and took a bite of the apple and jumped down the tree and ran, dropping the apple onto the ground. "Jack!" Tooth cried while jumping down herself and proceeds to run after him.

Xxx

_The next winter was the harshest in memory and Toothiana's mother passed away. The King was inconsolable. Taking advantage of his grief, a dark and mysterious army appeared and lured him into battle._

An army of knights are riding their horse through the forest towards the battlefield while being led by the King. There, on the battlefield, awaits a huge army of dark knights called Nightmares.

"What devil spawned this army?" One of the knights asked. "Send them back to hell!" King Haroom shouted, and with that, he drew out his sword, and cried," No prisoners!" And the army of knights gave out a battle cry.

The thundering sound of the horses' hooves making contact with the ground was as loud as it could ever be as they gallop toward the Nightmares and when they were close to the Nightmares, one of the knights gave out a cry and jumped off his horse to fight and the battle began.

As they battled, some of the King's knights got killed by the Nightmares while the others are trying their best to not get killed while they are fighting. The King jumped of his horse in the middle of the battlefield and slashed his sword towards one of the Nightmares and was surprised to see the Nightmare shatter as if it was made of glass. The other knights who managed to kill the Nightmares was also surprised to see them shatter but still kept fighting until all of the Nightmares have shatter.

_The dark army was defeated, but what would soon come to pass was far darker._

_"_Sire!" The King turned towards the direction of where the voice is coming from and walked towards it, and sees a knight breaking a lock of the carriage. "A prisoner." The knight who called earlier stated. The door was opened, and inside, a woman, wearing a tattered piece of cloak, hands and feet chained, cowered deeper into the carriage.

"Fear not, you will come to no harm from me or my men. What is your name, my lady?" The woman faced the king slowly, and answered, "Blackheart, sire."

_So enchanted by her beauty was the King that he forgot, for the first time, his broken heart and the very next day, she would become his wife._

_._

Blackheart stared emotionless while she is being fitted in her wedding dress when she turned her head towards Toothiana who complimented her by saying," You're so beautiful." Blackheart smiled at Tooth, and said, "That's kind, child. Especially when it is said that yours is the face of true beauty in this kingdom. Come." Blackheart motioned for Tooth to come to her.

Blackheart sat on a stool while her hair is getting done as Tooth stands before her. "This all must be difficult for you. I too lost my mother when I was a young girl." Tooth stared at the floor for a second at the mention of that and lost her smile but looked back to Blackheart. "I can never take your mother's place." Blackheart continued, "Never. But I feel that you and I are bound. I feel it there", she stares at Tooth's chest where her heart should be and Tooth did the same, and when she looked back, Blackheart continued, "your heart." And Tooth smiled at Blackheart as she did the same.

.

Blackheart walked down the aisle with two knights in a short distance on both her side holding their sword up straight while organ music is playing and looked around her while she is doing so to the people who are in presence. Blackheart turned behind her to face Tooth who is following close behind her. Tooth smiled to Blackheart but she didn't return the smile but instead, she looked back forward.

Xxx

Blackheart is laid down the bed. "You will be the ruin of me." The King said, and Blackheart replied, "Indeed, my lord." The King moved closer to her neck, and planted a kiss, and as he continued so, Blackheart talked about something which the King didn't pay attention to. "I was ruined by a king like you once. I replaced his queen, an old woman. And in time, I, too, would have been replaced. Men used women." The King suddenly let out a gasp," They ruin us and when they are finished with us," Blackheart moved to lift the King, "they toss us to the dogs like scraps." The King shakily asked, "What have you given me?"

Instead of answering the King, she continued, "When a woman stays young and beautiful forever, the world is hers." She rolled them over so that she is on top of him and took out a dagger," First, I will take your life, my lord." Blackheart unsheathed the dagger, "And then I'll take your throne." Blackheart stabbed the King right where his heart should be, and the King grunts, his hand accidentally pushed a goblet filled with wine, and it fell.

.

Blackheart walked towards palace gates and when it opened, men of her own came in with their weapons and then, her brother. Blackheart stroked his cheek, and said," Welcome, brother." Her brother replied, "My Queen." They both smiled and moved back to the palace while more and more of their men came in.

_She had tricked her way into the kingdom with a phantom army. She now welcomed a very real one._

_._

Back in the palace, Tooth who has been sleeping woke up at the noise and saw shadow of people running from the gap of her bedroom door. Tooth walked quickly towards her father's room, but was shocked to find him dead.

Blackheart came with two of her knights, and Tooth, ran as fast as she could while Blackheart watched. As Tooth got out, the place was a total chaos. People were running out of the palace gates as fast as they could while the King's knights were fighting the evil knights.

Tooth ran down the stairs to get to Jack who is on the horse with his father, Duke North. Jack saw Tooth and shouted at her to get out as he and Tooth tried to reach for each other but failed as Tooth was took by one of the evil knights. "I can't leave!" she cried. Tooth struggled to get out of the knight's grasp and was saved by a knight who slashed his sword towards the man.

"The princess!"He cried out. "No!" Jack tried his best to look for Tooth through the crowd of people. The knight who helped her earlier placed Tooth on a horse with another night to get her to safety. "Get out of here! Go!"

As the horse that they rode galloped towards the palace gates, one of the evil knights shot an arrow at the knight who is with Tooth, and because he was holding Tooth firmly during the whole time, Tooth fell with him.

Jack managed to get out just in time as the gates closed but Tooth didn't. She tried to run as fast as she could to get out before it closed but she didn't make it. "Jack! Don't leave me!"

Duke North turned his horse to face the gates when he heard her voice, and Jack pleaded for him to go back, but seeing that he cannot do that, for Tooth is taken by Blackheart's brother, his only reply to his son is," We've lost her!" and he turned his horse to go and follow the others.

"No! No! No!" was the only thing that Jack could say as Tooth was taken away, still shouting for him to not leave her, and lastly shouted," Jack!"

Blackheart entered one of the chambers of the palace where her knights placed her Magic Mirror. Blackheart shouts at them to get out, and when they did, Blackheart asks the mirror; "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" while pacing back and forth in front of it.

Blackheart stopped pacing when parts of the mirror oozed onto the floor in front of the queen, forming a figure, which replied in a deep voice," It is you, my queen. Yet another kingdom falls to your glory. Is there no end to your power and beauty?"

.

Queen Blackheart walked outside the palace to where the people who did not manage to escape was being held. "The remnants, my queen. What do we do with them?" The people looked at the queen in fear and some of them cowered back slowly. Her only reply is, "To the sword."

As she was turning, she saw her brother holding Tooth, and called out to him, motioned her head to say _don't_. "Lock her up. One never knows when royal blood may be of value." And with that, she left, and Pitch took Toothiana away while the remnants were killed by the queen's knights.

Xxx

**I don't care what you'll say for this story, but I'm gonna continue it anyways. It took me almost three hours to write only fourteen minutes of the story, and damn it was hard. And, I'm just gonna follow how it really is, the lines and all, but with just a few changes. [Take note: Blackheart is Pitch's sister. I've decided to change that Blackheart would not be a Fem!Pitch] The one who is talking in italic is Bunnymund. This idea has been in my head for weeks but I've been too lazy to do it. Don't like, you wanna flame me, allow me to use it to cook some sausages for myself.**


	2. Escaping

_So poisonous was the reign of Blackheart, that nature turned on itself, and people turned on each other. The land died and with it, hope. And all that time, she kept Toothiana imprisoned high up in the north tower._

Inside a prison chamber, Toothiana slowly walked towards the light that came in through the small arch-like window.

.

Toothiana used two rocks to produce a spark to light up the dead leaves and grass that she gathered. She blew the little fire with less force so that it will spread around and become bigger. She then put it in the chimney and adjusted the position so that it could spread thoroughly.

[In this part she took two sticks (I think that's what it is) and held it to her chest and muttered a prayer]

Tooth heard a voice and walked towards the direction and saw through the bars a girl being tossed in one of the chamber cells across hers'.

"Hello?" The other girl didn't answer so Tooth tried again, but this time even louder. "Hello?"

The girl appeared and showed her face.

"What's your name?"

"I am Greta."

"What happened to you?"

"All the girls in our village is taken. I was trying to reach Duke North's castle when I was caught."

"Duke North? Is he alive?" Tooth asked curiously and Greta nods.

"Does he still fight in my father's name?"

"You're the King's daughter." Greta finally knows who Tooth is. "The night the King died, we were told all in the castle were slain."

"And Jack? Is the Duke's son still alive?"

"I don't know, princess." Hearing the answer, Tooth's face fell.

"What will they do to me?"

Tooth didn't say anything and pursed her lips with an uncertain look.

.

Blackheart sat in her chambers eating a bird's inner organs using her metallic claw as a fork, face emotionless while her brother, Pitch, lean against the wall, facing the other way.

Blackheart stopped eating and turns to face the window to look outside and so did her brother. Outside, people were fighting with each other to get some water which is pouring out of the mouth of a statue of an animal.

Some of them were using buckets to collect the water; some cupped their hands to do so and drank the water they managed to collect, some even used it to wash themselves.

"Do you remember when we were children begging for scraps like those _wretches_?

Pitch turns to face her sister; and answers," Yes, sister."

"Am I not kinder?" Blackheart turns to face her brother.

"Yes, sister."

Blackheart stands and walked towards the short staircase that led to a pool of grayish-white liquid. She stood on top of the highest part and slid her clothes off her body and slowly walked to the middle of the pool and sunk herself in while her brother watched from behind.

She rose from the pool, covered in the grayish white liquid, eyes closed, looking as if she were a statue.

.

**In the throne room**

Two knights took off the sack covering two people's head revealing an old man's face and a younger, handsome one.

"These two were caught leading an ambush on one of our supply trains."

Blackheart tapped her finger against the wood of her chair while sitting in a certain manner. Blackheart rose from her seat and asked," Your son?" The old man raised his head after hearing the question but didn't reply.

"Handsome." Blackheart placed her finger below the young man's chin and raised it so he would be facing her. "Obviously a debt owed to your mother. There was a time I would have lost my heart to a face like yours." Blackheart ran her both her hand down the man's hair while saying this. "And you," she grabbed the lower part of his face roughly," would have broken it."

The young man turned quickly," Ian, no!"And grabbed a knife from the knight beside him and stabbed Blackheart on the stomach. Blackheart whimpers a bit and took out the knife, panting while the old man looked in shock.

"You would kill your queen?" Blackheart took the young man by the collar and raised him," Such courage, such beauty," Blackheart moved her left hand to the young man's abdomen and grab it; pulling him close," But how strong is your heart?"

Blackheart placed her metallic, sharp fingers to the man's chest and pushed deeper and deeper by the second. "No, my son." The old man tried to move but the guards kept him down. The younger man was shaking, and his heart rate increased," My son!" And after that, the queen exhaled loudly, and let the young man fall.

Pitch moved and places his knife on the old man's throat but Blackheart ordered Pitch to leave him. "Let him return to the Duke, and speak of the generosity of his queen. Blackheart turned and walked away.

"Out." Pitch ordered," Out!" The knights did as they were told and Pitch walked away to follow his sister. Blackheart groans and used her right hand to hold the wall in support while her left hand holds her wound. Pitch stood beside her and helped her to walk up the staircase.

.

Blackheart looked in the mirror and sees her own reflection; her face looks old and tired, and as she moved to touch her face, she gasps fearfully, feeling her skin so wrinkled. Her brother moved behind her and placed his right hand comfortingly on her right shoulder and laid his head on her left shoulder. Blackheart moved her hand and placed in on top of his.

"Magic comes at a lofty price." Pitch's raspy voice said. "And the expense grows." Blackheart sadly said, still looking at her reflection. Pitch raised his head from her shoulder," You look-"Blackheart continued, "-old."

"Tired." Blackheart closed her eyes, before talking again," My power…fades." Blackheart's brother shushed her, not wanting her to continue and placed a kiss on the spot where his head had been lying on.

"I have something for what ails you." Pitch smiled and looked towards a direction which Blackheart followed.

Blackheart smiled and said a small _oh _when she saw Greta, looking everywhere in search of an escape, standing fearfully across from where they are. Blackheart slowly made her way to Greta, who is whimpering in fear. Blackheart shushed her, like how a mother would do when a child's crying, and placed her hand on her neck, raising her, and drained her youth, in result, making Greta look old, and dropped her, feeling herself getting young again.

.

The door of Greta's prison chamber is opened by a knight, and Greta walks in, tripping slightly, while Tooth watches behind bars.

"Greta?" No response. "Greta?" Nothing.

.

The figure from earlier stood in front of Blackheart. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

"My queen, on this day, one has come of age fairer even than you. She is the reason your powers wane." The figure answered.

"Who is it?"

"Toothiana."

"Toothiana?" The queen repeated. "She is my undoing?" Unbeknownst to her, Pitch has been hiding in the shadows, listening t what she is saying. But, when Pitch looks at the scene before him, he does not see anyone else, but only her sister, who is facing her mirror, talking to it.

"I should have killed her when she was a child."

"Be warned. Her innocence and purity is all that can destroy you. But she is also your salvation, Queen." Blackheart faced the figure after hearing his explanation. "Take her heart in your hand and you shall never again need to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age." Blackheart smiled at this and only replied," Immortality."

"Immortality." Pitch hid himself again in the shadows, not knowing what to think of. "Forever." Blackheart's faint voice said, ringing in the chamber. "Pitch!" Blackheart shouted in a deep voice. Pitch appeared out of the shadows, pretending he didn't peek earlier.

"Brother, bring me the King's daughter." Pitch nods while smiling at his sister; and leaves to do what she has ordered him to do.

.

A bird stood on the lowest bar of the arch-like window, chirping. The voice it made caught Tooth's attention, and she walked towards the bird and stepped n something so she could get higher, and tried to reach for it, but it jumped, landing on a long, rusty nail that is stuck between the bricks, letting Tooth see it, and flew off with another of its kind.

Tooth reached out for the nail, and pulled it as hard as she can, and succeeded. Holding the piece of metal, she looked outside but then heard a voice. Quickly, she jumped down, and ran to her bed, and pretended to be asleep, shakily hiding the nail under her pillow from view, just in time as Pitch was to her prison chamber.

Pitch saw her 'sleeping' and used the key of the prison chamber to unlock the door, the creaking noise it made loud enough to wake a person. Slowly, he walks towards Tooth's tiny form, as she pretended that she has just awake because of the noise.

"Did I wake you?" Tooth shakes her head. Pitch moves and sat at the edge of Tooth's not-so-big bed. "Are you always awake when I watch you?" Tooth nods in reply. Pitch moved his hand and placed it on top of Tooth's pubic part, covered with the cloth of her dress."You've never come in before."

"My sister won't allow it." Pitch moved his hand higher, his hand going under another layer of Tooth's dress while her breathing quickened. "She wants you all to herself." Tooth flit her gaze back to him and replied," I'm afraid of her."

"And not of me?" Pitch moves closer to her while Tooth shakes her head. "No." Pitch moves his right hand to stroke her hair. "Fear not, Princess." Pitch moves his hand to the other side of Tooth's head. "You will never again be locked in this cell."

"What does she want from me?" Tooth asks with tear-filled eyes.

Pitch moves his hand and put it in the middle of her chest," Your beating heart." As Pitch came nearer to Tooth, she took out the nail and slashed it down his face, pushed him off her and ran as fast as she could out of the prison chamber and closed the door, locking it while Pitch sat there, face bleeding, groaning.

Pitch shouts and stands, he ran to Tooth as she had locked the door, and managed to back away in time just before Pitch managed to grab hold of her. Tooth panted and backed away slightly before she ran to Greta's prison chambers to free her but Greta urges her to leave and that's what she did.

Tooth ran through the many hallways and when the sunlight hit her face, she backed away to the wall slightly before her eyes adjusted themselves to the light. Tooth saw the people and knights standing below as she continued running.

.

Pitch, having gotten out of the prison chamber and now has a long cut on his face going down from above his eyebrows to below his cheekbone on the left side of his face, walks quickly with two of the knights in search of Toothiana.

.

Tooth opens a door that led her outside the palace and tried her best not to catch the guards' attention but one of them have already see her.

"Stop her!"

And Tooth ran as fast as she could while the guards that seen her tried to catch her. As Tooth was running she slowed to a halt beside the barrels when she saw many knights coming to her way and the old man from earlier saw her.

"Seize her!"

Tooth saw the two bird earlier fly to a hole big enough to fit her body if she went through it and flew away. Without hesitating, Tooth ran and slid down into the hole that led to a sewer. Tooth fell into the dirty water and coughs for a bit before she ran out as fast as she could before the guards could catch her.

The old man who saw this kept recognizes her as the princess and kept quiet as he quickly made his way back to where he came from. The guards ran to where she escaped but stopped short when they realized what it led to. Instead, one of them shouted," Get to the gates!" and they followed the order.

The end of the sewer led to the sea and Tooth, seeing this, hesitated at first because the waves were big and it was crashing down violently but after a few seconds, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. [Lucky for her she was wearing long, black pants so nothing showed.]

.

The knights are on their horses going out on e search for Tooth. "Bring her back to me!" Pitch shouted at the knights and the palace gates was closed as they've all got out.

.

Toothiana swam with all her might and succeeded to get on shore. She saw the two birds from earlier stop for a while in a distance across her and flew to another place. Tooth got up quickly and followed to where they are flying to and the birds led her to a beautiful white horse without an owner.

Tooth slowly got to the horse and petted the horse before mounting it, and rode off with the wind.

.

Tooth arrived at the villager's place. Everything looked dark and miserable. When Tooth's horse came to a halt, the villagers gathered around her with things that they could make use as weapons. Tooth, hearing the sound of the knight's horses, took off. All the villagers ran to hide as the knights passed by.

.

Tooth's horse got stuck in the mud and it was too deep. Tooth tried to pull him out but there was no time as the knights was close. Tooth had no choice but to run away herself. The other knight's horses have also got stuck in the mud for they did not even know it was there.

Tooth got into the forest and ran as fast as she could but she tripped on one of the roots and fell. Black smoke puffed out and Tooth coughed violently and stood again, clumsily trying her best to run. On some parts she fell and saw dead birds and other animals, rotting to the core. She kept on falling, seeing things that weren't there and when she looked around, it was as if the branches could move.

Tooth tried to move, but everything that she saw looked so real, even though they were mere illusions, and Tooth fell again, but this time, she fainted.

* * *

**Poor Toothie..she doesn't even know that she's in the Dark Forest. School's coming up in a few days so I might not be able to update for some time and with that big exam coming up *shudders* so yeah, I've prepared this long chapter, and hopefully, after 20****th**** September I'll be able to update like a madman 'til this chapter's over.**


End file.
